Team Sonic VS Team Lilac
__NOWYSIWYG__ |-|Metal Mario875= ' Team Sonic VS Team Lilac' is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. DESCRIPTION Whenever there's similar platformers, or characters with speed, it soon becomes something people talk about. These 2 franchises share similar platformers, and are both very quick on their feet. But, which team will win in a Death Battle? TEAM SONIC KNUCKLES Wiz: Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of Angle Island. Boomstick: And a giant gem. Wiz: Knuckles one day was tricked by the evil Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik into attacking Sonic once he arrived on Angle Island, making him think Sonic was the true thief who stole the Master Emerald, when Eggman was the true thief. After Knuckles ambushed and attacked Sonic, knocking him down, he then stole the Super Emeralds, and darted off. Soon after, he then had to fight the duo, Sonic & Tails. And he held his ground very well, overpowering them both. But he was then betrayed and knocked unconscious soon afterwards by Eggman himself. But, Sonic defeated Eggman, and returned the Master Emerald to Knuckles. He then became friends with the duo, and joined them in their further adventures against Eggman, often leaving for his own wants and needs as well. Boomstick: But, that's the end of story time kids! Abilities, are next. Wiz: Correct. Knuckles relies on brute strength more than anything, using his punches to attack. His fists are powerful enough to shatter rock, punch through metal, and allow him to climb up walls! Boomstick: He can also use his gliding technique, which allows him to… Well, glide through the air. And then he's got the Spindash, which he may not use often, but he still does! Wiz: Knuckles has speed, but he normally doesn't use it, and like said before, relies on his strength. Boomstick: And Knuckles is also very experienced, as he battled nearly his whole life, and is 20 years old! Wiz: Despite his advantages, Knuckles has a crucial flaw. He is a flat-out dumbass. He has a hard time remembering left from right, and never thinks a battle through. Boomstick: Even so, Knuckles' strength is normally all he needs. Knuckles: That all ya got?! TAILS Wiz: Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend, and near brother. Boomstick: Oh, I get it! Miles per hour! Hahahaha! Creativity like that is why Sega is still going today. Oh wait-''' Wiz: ANYway, Tails was extremely bullied when young, just because he made small machines and had a birth defect of 2 tails. But one day, Tails seen a blue blur run right by him. Being fascinated by it's speed, he followed, just to lose whoever it was. After wandering around, he stumbled across a broken bi-plane, then fixed the entire thing. Just in time for the owner to arrive: Sonic the Hedgehog. He was impressed by Tails' level of intelligence, and the 2 became friends, close like brothers. '''Boomstick: Question, WHY THE FUCK DOES SONIC, THE FASTEST THING ALIVE, NEED A FUCKING PLANE?!?!?! Wiz: No idea, but that shouldn't matter right now. Onto Tails' abilities. First, he has his twin tails, which allow him to fly, bust metal, propell himself at near sound speed, and create small tornadoes. Boomstick: Plus, Tails is also, somehow, a fucking genius. Literally. With an I.Q. of 300, he has created many machines to use in battle. Like the Energy Ball Arm Cannon, which is just like Mega Man's! Wiz: He also has a few others like the Magic Hook, which can attack enemies from many different angles. Boomstick: And he's also got the Projectile Ring, which can grapple onto things, bring objects to Tails, and hit enemies! Wiz: There's also his Magic Glove which can grab enemies and throw them, just by appearing outta nowhere. Boomstick: Then he's got my favourite thing ever. Bombs! Napalm, Remote, Smoke, Normal, Dummy Ring, and Flash Bang. He's got THAT many bombs! Not to mention he modified his Flash Bangs to have a sluggish effect! Wiz: And let's not forget he invented the famous Spindash! And he's even got a defensive arsenal! Boomstick: The Shield Bot creates an impenetrable barrier around Tails, that can only be stopped by destroying the small bot itself. And the Medi Bot slowly heals him! Wiz: And there's also the Rhythm Badge, which prevents Tails from becoming dizzy, and the Jet Ankles increase his flying speed. Boomstick: And with all this, Tails is also rather strong, able to drag 10 tons, and he can survive the impact of hitting the ground at cloud level! And while Tails is also a very good strategist, it takes time for him to come up with a plan. Wiz: And while Tails has all this, he's not without his flaws. Tails has a deadly fear of lightning and ghosts, and gets dizzy rather easily. And Tails isn't very independent either. Boomstick: But once he gets past those flaws, he's nowhere near an easy opponent! Tails: Good to go! SONIC Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive. Boomstick: What about The Flash? Wiz: Let's not get in another argument right now, please. Boomstick: Hey, your the one that thinks Sonic is faster. Wiz: Whatever. Anyway, Sonic the Hedgehog once was a lone hero working to thwart Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's evil plans. And he saved all the innocent animals captured by him as well. Boomstick: Thank god, short backstory! Let's jump into his abilities. Wiz: Very well. Sonic's most iconic move is the Spindash, where he spins into a spiky ball and rips through metal. Boomstick: There's also the Homing Attack, where he homes in on an enemy in range and hits them. He's also a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter and is very athletic! Wiz: Sonic also has power-ups, like the shields. The Normal Shield blocks one attack. The Electric Shield shields against electricity, and can take one hit. 'Boomstick: There's also the Fire Shield, which blocks flame attacks, and one hit.'' And the Bubble Shield let's Sonic breath underwater and take one hit.' Wiz: There's also the Invincibility Capsule, granting invulnerability for multiple seconds. But, Sonic's strongest power-up are the Chaos Emeralds, turning him into Super Sonic. Super Sonic is nearly invincible, can fly, and has increased stats. But, only lasts for 60 seconds. '''Boomstick: And let's talk about Sonic's actual stats! His speed is crazy, able to break the sound barrier in a few seconds! He's also able to survive massive explosions and re-entering the atmosphere without to much trouble! And he dodged lasers! LASERS!!!' Wiz: But, Sonic isn't very strong, and is very arrogant. Boomstick: But when he gets serious, he's not an easy opponent. Sonic: '''''Hey, we should do this again sometime! TEAM LILAC CAROL Wiz: Carol Tea is Lilac's best fri- Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!?! SOME WEIRD ASS GREEN... THING?!?! Wiz: Ahem! Boomstick: Well excuuuuuuuse me, princess. Wiz: *rolls eyes* Anyway, Carol Tea has the same story as Lilac, except Carol is more of a sidekick. Boomstick: Is this... thing, a frog...? Nah... Too multicolored to be a frog... Wiz: Boomstick! Focus! Carol also has a few different skills as well, like of course being a hand-to-hand combatant and having unique techniques like her main attack, Pounce, where she literally pounces her enemy. Then there's the same Roll technique that Lilac has. And Carol is also able to jump off of, and attach to walls! And Carol also has a Motorcycle that she can call in. Boomstick: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I... am now forced to admit it... that's badass... Wiz: When on her Motorcycle, she can actually still attack and it also doubles her speed. Of course like real motorcycles, it has a gas limit. And while quite obviously Carol is smart, she gets tired rather easily. Boomstick: I am... wow... She looks fucking weird, but she's badass! Wiz: God damn it Boomstick, she's a cat! Carol: What you did is unforgiveable! MILLA Wiz: Milla Basset, a dog-based character. Boomstick: Well that was kinda obvious. Wiz: Milla Basset saved Carol Tea during the Cave event, then followed her back to end up meeting Lilac. She moments after talking with them became friends, and helped them on they're current journey. Boomstick: YES! SHORT BACKSTORY! HATE BACKSTORYS! Wiz: Milla Basset is also a decent hand-to-hand combatant, but also has her own unique skills like Phantom Block, where she materializes a block in her hands and throws it at enemies, which can also be transformed into the Super Shield, which allows her to fire a powerful beam at enemies. The Shield Milla can summon at any time, and deflects most projectiles and can even be adjusted for certain directions. Then there's her last technique, which every dog has, the ability to Dig. Of course she can smell out hidden items and dig them up, just like a normal dog can. Boomstick: She's also very quick on her feet, but not really a great hand-to-hand fighter. She prefers to explore. Searching for a place to take a piss I'll b-''' Wiz: OK! That's enough about that, as Milla also lacks durability, and she also gets scared rather easily. '''Boomstick: Be careful guys. Milla likes to explore for places to go to the bathroom. Like EVERY dog does! Milla: Are you a dragon? LILAC Wiz: Sash Lilac, the dragon girl. Boomstick: Sounds pretty straightforward. Wiz: Lilac was a normal villager until one day a small creature crash-landed on her planet: Avalice. She had heard from the creature that Lord Brevon was attempting to drain the planet's life energy to restore his fortress. So, Lilac and her friends set out to prevent that from happening and defeat Lord Brevon. Boomstick: Lilac has several attacks like punching and kicking, and her special techniques like her Roll technique, and her Dragon Cyclone & Dragon Boost attacks! But then there's her ultimate attack: Comet Dash. Comet Dash can only be activated through Lilac's close relationship with her friends. Hurt one of her friends badly, and she'll get so pist off that this move was even able to defeat Lord Brevon. The killer of THOUSANDS OF HEROES!!!! Wiz: But Lilac also has her fair share of arsenal. Like her many shields, starting with the Wood Shield. This protects Lilac from poison. Her Earth Shield has an immunity to rock and crystal attacks. Her Water Shield protects her from bubble attacks and allows her to breath underwater. The Fire Shield hurts enemies close by and protects Lilac from fire attacks. Then there's the Metal Shield, which protects against spikes and electricity. And all of her shields are capable of taking a few hits before being destroyed. Boomstick: But the coolest thing about Lilac is her GIANT FUCKING ROBOTIC DRAGON!!! This thing she can summon at will, and it shrinks over time, but lasts quite awhile. It can shoot lasers and has the Triple Shot! Lilac is also the fastest of the 3! Wiz: Lilac is also quite durable, able to survive intense electricution, with only being slightly disoriented afterwards. However, even with all this, Lilac isn't a strategist, and normally just jumps right into a battle, without thinking anything through, and has a lot of anger issues. Boomstick: Regardless, Sash Lilac is a powerful opponent. Lilac: Let's show this green maniac how to save a planet! PRE-DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. ''Let's settle this debate '''once and for all.' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLE!!!!'' DEATH BATTLE! EGGMAN'S EGG FLEET (Mother Ship) ----------------------------------------- "Why's ol' Egghead up to no good again, that makes two days in a row. Ugh!" Sonic complained. "Shut up and focus Sonic!" Knuckles shouted. "Geez Knuckles, it's just that it gets old." Sonic replied. "You can stop now. I'll defeat him alone if I have too." Knuckles responded. "Fine. Maybe I will!" Sonic said. "Guys, stop. We've gotta work as a team!" Tails said to them both. Right after that, a green cat jumped at Tails, but he managed to dodge. Carol stood, and Lilac & Milla followed behind. "So your Eggman's new minions are you? Heh, too easy!" Knuckles scoffed, then pounded his fists together, ready for battle. "Oh so you wanna fight? Bring it on!" Lilac shouted, then entering a battle stance as well. Sonic shrugged, then got in a battle stance as well. Carol, Milla, & Tails also got in battle stances. FIGHT! (Cue ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eikUKufNRIw) Team Sonic - 3 Team Lilac - 3 Sonic immediately darted forward unleashing a flurry of kicks into Carol's gut, then kicking her into a wall. "CAROL!!" Lilac shouted, both concerned and enraged. She then turned and dashed towards Sonic, also using her Dragon Cyclone attack, but Sonic used his Homing Attack, and the 2 collided, with Sonic soon prevailing and hitting her right in the gut. Milla was very scared at this point, ducking down in a corner and covering her eyes. Carol made her way to her. "It's ok Milla. We need your help more than ever, so please keep your cool, ok?" Carol asked. Milla slowly uncovered her eyes, "Ok." Milla responded. "Good. Thank you." Carol said. At this point, Sonic flip kicked Lilac into the roof, and punched her square in the gut when she fell back down, which sent her crashing through a wall. Lilac grunted in pain as she got back up, and managed to dodge Sonic's Spindash attack. Lilac Rolled towards Sonic at great speeds, however, he caught her, then overpowered her and threw her into a wall, once again, crashing through it. "Sorry to hit ladies, but don't ever attack my friends." Sonic warned, scratching his ear, then walking back towards Tails & Knuckles. "Sonic beat her rather quickly, so now it's MY turn!" Knuckles said with a grin, then charged towards Carol & Milla. Carol seen this happening, then grabbed Milla and jumped outta the way, causing Knuckles to smash the wall behind them. "DAMN IT! I will NOT miss again!" Knuckles warned, then used his speed for once to punch Milla, as Carol was able to dodge. Milla was sent into a corridor for a long hallway. She began running down it to get some distance. "COME BACK HERE!!" Knuckles shouted in anger and irritation, then started following Milla down the hallway. Carol attempted to follow, but Tails landed right in front of her. "Get out of my way!" Carol demanded. "Not a chance!" Tails stated. As Sonic approached the area where his friends were, Lilac used Dragon Boost to catch up to Sonic and sweep his feet from out beneath him. Sonic was ready for something like that however, and performed a back flip to land, and then he turned around and kicked Lilac directly in the stomach, forcing her back several feet. (Cue ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLmPtPGXgp0) Milla realized her friends needed her help as she ran, so she turned around to face Knuckles, still afraid however. Knuckles was surprised she actually stopped running, and he stopped as well. "You finally done?" Knuckles asked, irritated. Milla didn't respond, and instead spawned a block from phantoms above her. "A... BLOCK?!" Knuckles shouted, and began laughing crazily hard. Milla then transformed it into the Super Shield, and fired a giant blast at Knuckles. "WHAT THE- Oof!" Knuckles was carried with the blast, and knocked onto the ground. However, he quickly got back up. More pist off than hurt. "Now you've asked for it!" Knuckles declared. "Then bring it on!" Milla taunted. Tails avoided Carol's attempt to tackle him, and flew upwards, then dropping Dummy Ring Bombs rapidly. Carol could barely keep up, getting hit by some of them. Carol then called in her motorcycle, which crashed right through the wall, and she jumped on. She now became to fast for Tails, and spun right into him, which sent him into a wall. Tails was able to throw a Flash Bang & a Napalm Bomb at Carol before she could hit him again, which blinded & deafened her, also blowing up her motorcycle and causing her to crash through a wall. "You clearly aren't strong enough to face me. Give up now, cause I don't wanna have to kill you." Sonic said. "You'll never win! Lord Brevon must be stopped, and I won't let you win!" Lilac shouted. "Listen, I have no idea what your talking about. But if you really want to end yourself this way... Then I'll have to get you outta the way." Sonic stated. "I'd like to see you try." Lilac stated back. "LILAAAAAC!!! CAROOOOOOL!!!" Milla screamed. "You forced this upon yourself, as we could have settled this PEACEFULLY!!" Knuckles yelled and punched into Milla's chest once again, this time causing blood to gush out. "You didn't have to be so STUPID!!" Knuckles shouted, once again punching her chest, with more blood coming out each time. "AND WE COULD HAVE BEEN NICE, BUT YOU RAN!!!" Knuckles yelled, and punched one last time, which pierced Milla's heart, putting an end to her crying, and most importantly, her life. Team Sonic - 3 Team Lilac - 2 Knuckles stood, and threw the blood off his fists. "I didn't exactly want to end it that way, but it was your fault." Knuckles stated to Milla's corpse, and began walking away. "MILLA!!" Lilac & Carol called out. Lilac began racing for Milla, but Sonic stopped her with a swift kick to the stomach. "Your not leaving! I WARNED YOU ABOUT DANGER, BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!!" Sonic shouted. Lilac, who once again skidded back several feet after the blow, stood there, with her head down. "Don't you... dare... hurt MILLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Lilac yelled back, then erupted with energy, and darted forward at Sonic using the Comet Dash. Sonic was hit, and crashed through many walls before actually making it outside of the Mother Ship, and onto another small ship. Which Lilac crashed Sonic through as well. The small battleship began falling from the sky, and Sonic knew he needed an advantage. As they made it to a second battleship, Sonic had actually had an idea. But it was risky. Sonic swiftly nailed a kick into Lilac's side, which succeeded in slightly pushing her, and he began Spindashing. Lilac wasn't thinking things through and crashed into a cannon of one of the battleships, which then blew them both forward with a laser, giving Sonic the advantage. Sonic then kicked Lilac right in the head, sending her plummeting downward. But Sonic couldn't fly either, and began to fall. Suddenly, a giant robotic dragon flew by him, with Lilac on the top. "Is that her ultimate weapon? Good. I can reveal mine now!" Sonic said, then closed his eyes as the 7 Chaos Emeralds surrounded him. He soon turned golden, or more well-known as Super Sonic. (Cue ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvF6b28AwPw&list=PL6akIKaXBeU2m5yYUAJ0HbHjzNahb7Ysn&index=9) Super Sonic raced towards Lilac's Robot Dragon and Spindashed into it, slicing through half of it. Lilac seen this. "How'd he get THAT strong?!" Lilac asked aloud. Super Sonic then darted back, but this time Lilac fired a giant laser at him, which he dodged. She spammed Triple Shot, firing many shots, which Super Sonic got hit by a few, but was basically fine. Super Sonic then blitzed the Robot Dragon, soon destroying it. Lilac fell, but luckily landed right on a battleship. Lilac managed to avoid a punch from Super Sonic, that probably would have killed her, as he smashed through the entire battleship. Lilac felt relieved for a second, then realized... The battleship was sinking. Lilac quickly used Dragon Boost to get close to an edge and Dragon Typhoon to float safely over to the deck of another battleship. But Super Sonic swiftly flip kicked Lilac into the air. Super Sonic then zoomed above her, and kicked her downwards, through the battleship, and faster towards the ground. Within a few seconds, there was an explosion of dirt on the ground, and a wave of wind blew up dirt and pushed trees. Super Sonic then quickly zoomed back to the Mother Ship, and returned to normal. "That's done!" Sonic said, brushing the dust off of him. Team Sonic - 3 Team Lilac - 1 Tails pulled himself off of the wall, and Carol did the same. They stared intently at each other for a few seconds. (Cue ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-5WuAiXgy8) Tails pulled out the Energy Ball Arm Cannon and fired multiple shots at Carol, who quite easily dodged them, and began getting closer. Tails used the Shield Bot just in time to stop Carol's flurry of kicks, and caused her to stumble thanks to the Shield's knock back. Carol, however, noticed the small drone above Tails, and she snatched it away and smashed it. Tails then easily hit her square in the gut with his twin tails, forcing her back several feet. "Your a pretty good fighter. But I'm not going to lose to you!" Carol said. "Then you better figure something out!" Tails warned, then flying up, and once again dropping bombs. This time 3 Flash Bangs. Carol jumped back but was flashed, and severaly deafened and blinded. She was then hit into a wall. She quickly came too afterwards, and for some odd reason was slower than normal. "What's this?!" Carol asked, worried. "Just the sluggish side effect I added to my Flash Bangs!" Tails said, sending out the Magic Hook, which impaled Carol, causing blood to pour from her chest. Carol took in her final breath, then died. K.O.! Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles met back up, and continued for Eggman. CONCLUSION (Cue ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jw6KRkx0vNg) Wiz: YES! Boomstick: Yes. You all seen that correctly. It was a fucking stomp waiting to happen. While Team Lilac did however have the means of keeping up, it wouldn't last long. Wiz: Exactly, Boomstick. The real big disadvantage Team Lilac had was experience. Team Lilac has been barely adventuring, and has nowhere near the same amount of experience as Team Sonic has. Boomstick: Plus, Team Sonic is very much used to working together. Not saying Team Lilac isn't, but not nearly as close as Team Sonic is. Wiz: And plus, while alone, Team Lilac weren't able to cover all weaknesses. While Team Sonic was. For example: Milla is a scaredy-cat, but Carol & Lilac are normally able to help her. While alone, she's not as brave. Not to mention she's more of an adventurer and defender, than a fighter. Boomstick: And before you say that Milla should have been allowed to use the shields Lilac has, just be happy we didn't allow Knuckles the Shovel Claw or Master Emerald. Wiz: Plus, going by that logic, Sonic should have been allowed to go back and use his power to transform Knuckles and Tails, but we didn't because the Chaos Emeralds are unique to certain characters. Same with Sonic's shields, as they were more unique to him than the others. Boomstick: The point we're getting at here is it didn't fucking matter! Wiz: And before you go and say "How Sonic used the laser was not fair! That's cheating!" Well, it wouldn't of mattered either. As Sonic could have gone Super Sonic, stopped her even easier, and then destroyed the Dragon Robot, and still have time to kill Lilac again. A simple electricution feat isn't gonna stack up to someone like Super Sonic. And while Lilac, COULD, have hurt Super Sonic, not only does she lack the proper reaction speed to do so, but she lacks the proper strength as well. Boomstick: Plus giant fucking robots are nothing to Sonic, let alone SUPER Sonic. Remember how the Chaos Emeralds grant a 1000% power boost? Do you think something, Sonic's BASE form deals with, would be anything to his SUPER form? Wiz: And regardless, the Robot Dragon in some cases can even count as outside help. Which is forbidden, but we allowed, as Lilac basically had no counter for Super Sonic. Boomstick: And we didn't even allow Sonic outside help from the Wisps. Call us "nice", cause that's what we just did. Was be nice to Lilac. Wiz: And finally, Tails entirely outclassed Carol. Carol knows how to ride a motorcycle? Boomstick: Tails knows how to drive a car, plane, and boat. Wiz: Carol can survive a cave collapsing? Boomstick: Tails can survive a fall from the clouds without a scratch, while Carol was knocked unconscious. Wiz: Carol isn't that strong. Boomstick: While Tails can drag 10 tons! Wiz: Carol, on foot, is maybe around Lilac's speed, which she outran a space ship? Boomstick: That space ship was rather slow. And even if we highball it to a jet's speed, it's nowhere near sound. Which is what Tails can NEARLY reach. The motorcycle was easy as hell to counter, regardless of speed. Wiz: Carol had many means of fighting? Boomstick: Tails' twin tails easily have the same skill as all of Carol's abilities combined. Now let's throw in Tails' arsenal. Wiz: And if they all fought at once, so Team Lilac could cover each other's weaknesses, it wouldn't matter. As stated before, Team Sonic has much more teamwork related experience, and they even have comboes while together that they can perform. Plus Super Sonic could power up Tails & Knuckles, while Lilac has no means of powering up her friends. Boomstick: Looks like Team Lil-acted like fools. Wiz: The winner is Team Sonic. |-|Withersoul 235= Trios of very similar games, consisting of animals. Also, Battle of the Genders. Team Sonic TBA Team Lilac TBA Death Battle TBA Results TBA Polls What team do you want to win ? Sonic Lilac What team do you think will win ? Sonic Lilac Next Time TBA Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Freedom Planet themed Death Battles' Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Metal Mario875 Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Withersoul 235 Category:'Sonic vs Freedom Planet themed Death Battles' Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015